creativersefandomcom-20200223-history
Log
You can find 5 different kinds of Logs in the game, all of which are hollow and a bit rounded with a light wood texture on the inside. 4 kinds of Logs can be found lying on the ground in different biomes, 3 kinds can be created by using a Plow (and this is the only option as of now to obtain Ashenwood Logs), one of these Logs (Mossy Weepwood Logs) will change (into common Weepwood Logs) when being harvested. All of these Logs can be harvested even without any Power Cells equipped. Cragwood Logs can be found lying on green grass in Forests and Woodlands, but also under Wildwood-trees in the Jungle, under Elderwood-trees in the Taiga and in the water of lakes or rivers even in Grassland-biomes on the river-bed or ground of lakes often consisting of Mud. Cragwood Logs can also be created by using an equipped Plow on blocks of common Cragwood. Driftwood can be found lying on sandy Beaches close to the Ocean and also strewn all over the Ocean floor underwater, often next to Coral-structures. Weepwood Logs and Mossy Weepwood Logs can be found on green Grass or in Bog Water, but only in Swamplands close to Weepwood-trees. Weepwood Logs can also be created by using an equipped Plow on blocks of common Weepwood. When harvesting blocks of Mossy Weepwood Logs, they will turn into 1 block of ordinary Weepwood Log and often additional also 1 block of Moss. Logs, except for Ashenwood Logs, can be chopped into Wood Slabs and Wood Rods in a Processor. Logs, except for Ashenwood Logs, can also be used for crafting recipes that will accept any kind of Wood or Log, like (as of R26 in December 2015): Any kind of Log except Ashenwood Logs can be used to craft a number of crafting recipes that will accept any kind of Wood (except for Corrupted Wood). Most Logs can be used as Fuel for Forges; 2 blocks will be needed in this case for each process (of melting or hardening), and they will burn rather slowly, just like common Wood. However Corrupted Wood makes a much more powerful Fuel. Logs cannot be corrupted. Attention: most Logs except for Ashenwood Logs are flammable! So you should be careful when putting torches onto or especially under blocks of Logs (or any other block of Wood or Leaves) in hot environments like Savannahs, Jungles or at Shores. Fire Bombs or liquid Lava will immediately set most Logs on fire. In hot environments fire is able to spread onto other flammable materials and such a forest fire can burn down a whole forest to nothingness and cannot be extinguished by Water nor other liquids. Fire can stopped from spreading by creating aisles wide enough so flames won't be able to leap over or by claiming the area and disabling the claim option for fire spread. Players who bought the "Pro" update can disable fire spreading for their whole gameworlds. Category:Shore Category:Ocean Category:Swamplands Category:Forest Category:Taiga Category:Woodlands Category:Jungle Category:Fuel